EMERGCON
Se pasará de turno hoy (martes 7) pero no se podrá postear aún. "The path from surrender to nuclear war is a very narrow one... and a fast one, too." _W E L C O M E_T O_E M E R G C O N_ Reglas # Es obligación de todos los jugadores conocer y acatar estas reglas. # La Administración se constituye cómo un órgano imparcial y está prohibida de imponer intereses. # Está prohibida la implausibilidad; todos los usuarios deberán evitar permanentemente el uso de la misma. La Administración está en potestad de eliminar partes ilógicas de los posts, de forma que se recomienda buscar ser coherentes. # Los turnos tendrán una duración de seis meses in-game y se pasarán cada tres días a menos que una mayoría de 3/4 de los usuarios posteen antes. # En caso de que un jugador no postee por más de tres turnos seguidos sin justificación, será suspendido del juego y aquella entidad que controlase estará abierta a ser pedida por otro. # Cualquier usuario que desee unirse al juego deberá escribir en la discusión una reseña histórica del país que desee, además de la petición formal. La Administración se reservará el derecho de aceptar o no las solicitudes. # Se seguirá el mismo procedimiento anterior para cambiar de nación, además de una justificación. # Una vez que se haya posteado, el post no podrá ser editado. Se aconseja no subir posts hasta que se esté seguro de tener todo lo que deba tener, por lo mismo. Esto no aplica a Diplomacia, que podrá contestarse aún después del post (si no hay contradicciones). #Todo acuerdo o acción planteada fuera de los post o artículos relacionados con el juego no tendrán validez oficial. # Los jugadores no pueden postear resultados, solo planes/acciones. La Administración decidirá los resultados en los eventos. # En caso de desacuerdo con una decisión de la administración se deberá de promover la denuncia correspondiente en la página de discusión de manera clara y argumentada. # Se recomienda ampliar eventos o conflictos en sus propias páginas para facilitar la lectura de los posts. # La Administración se reserva el derecho de intervenir naciones con o sin jugador dependiendo de su juicio. Una intervención en una nación con jugador no sacará al jugador de dicha nación, pero sí alterará las decisiones tomadas en las que haya una intervención. # Se recuerda a los jugadores seguir las indicaciones que el Sistema de Juego indique. Mapa Mapa del mundo para 1° de enero de 1963 El mapa se actualiza cada bimestre (seis meses). Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Naciones |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - *border|30px Alemania Federal - Herr Klaus *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px República de Islandia - ElBisabuelo *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px República Francesa - Sir Harry *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno *border|30px Imperio de Etiopía - Xalisco *border|30px Federación de Loango - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG *border|30px Reino de Marruecos - Octavio PI *border|30px República de Venezuela - EricW1 *border|30px República de Malí - Zimba3 |-|América = *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - *border|30px República Argentina - ADNET88 *border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos - Adoni *border|30px República de Venezuela - EricW1 Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - *border|30px República Francesa - Sir Harry |-|Europa = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Zimba3 *border|30px Alemania Federal - Herr Klaus *border|30px España Franquista - Nsaurio *border|30px República Italiana - Reptile308 *border|30px República Francesa - Sir Harry *border|30px República de Islandia - ElBisabuelo *border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia - FiurerCastellanos *border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia - Jake el Mago *border|30px R.P. de Polonia - Drex |-|África = *border|30px Imperio de Etiopía - Xalisco *border|30px Federación de Loango - Rata911 *border|30px República del Senegal - Héctor EG *border|30px República de Malí - Zimba3 Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - *border|30px República Francesa - Sir Harry |-|Medio Oriente = *border|30px Estado de Israel - Saga GP *border|30px Reino de Marruecos - Octavio PI Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - |-|Asia Oriental = *border|30px Unión Soviética - Jesús Moro *border|30px Estado del Japón - HunerEND *border|30px Corea del Sur - LovinHC *border|30px Corea del Norte - Impeiro *border|30px República Popular China - Gremragno Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - |-|Oceanía = Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Estados Unidos de América *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña - *border|30px República Francesa - Sir Harry Archivos A continuación la lista de turnos anteriores al año presente. **1961 **1962 **1963 **1964 **1965 **1966 **1967 **1968 **1969 Artículos Anexos y listas: *Países *Conflictos bélicos *Organismos Internacionales *Clasificación *Participación Sistema de Juego: *Sistema de Juego Diplomacia Propuestas Bilaterales Aquí se deben de poner las peticiones o acciones que una nación lleve hacia otra y requieran una respuesta de la misma. Para confirmar que sucedan la nación requerida debe contestar afirmativamente. * border|30px '''Se abre y requiere una inversión de 3 fábricas de material ferroviario con impuestos del 3%. *border|30px A partir de las '''Oficinas de Fomento y Desarrollo de Etiopía (ubicadas en nuestras embajadas) se inicia una campaña intensiva de búsqueda de inversores. **(Banderini ajio) Italia acepta invertir en Etiopía en pasta, tomates, chocolate, grano, licores y vino. *border|30px Se solicita apoyo de asesoría al Gosbank (banco central soviético) para la consolidación de la Oficina de Supervisión de Prestamos del Banco de Desarrollo de Etiopía. **'border|30px' Sedará asesoramiento al Banco de Desarrollo de Etiopía. *border|30px Se solicita asesoría al Deutsche Bundesbank y al Banque de France para consolidar y mejorar nuestra política de préstamos al desarrollo y nuestra política monetaria a fin de afianzar el Sihi como moneda estable. Votaciones de la ONU Aquí cualquier nación puede introducir mociones de las Naciones Unidas que la sala plena (ordinarias) o Consejo de Seguridad (extraordinarias) debe responder. Paralización del programa nuclear israelí (Asamblea General, Consejo de Seguridad) *''' border|30px Desde la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas condenamos el programa nuclear israelí y pedimos ante las Naciones Unidadas a todos los países civilizados y, en especial al Consejo de Seguridad, que se condene y se paralice el programa nuclear israelí el cual consideramos un riesgo para la seguridad regional, y para la paz mundial. **border|30px Desde Gran Bretaña estamos totalmente en desacuerdo con la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas pues como se ve es para uso civil y no uso militar. **(Banderaloca) Desde Italia, se está en total desacuerdo con la posición soviética. Oficina Especial de la ONU para África *border|30px El Imperio de Etiopía, propone la construcción de una Oficina para África dedicada a promover la paz, seguridad y estabilidad en el continente, para ello ofrecemos los terrenos necesarios en Adis Abbeba para su construcción. **border|30px El Reino Unido apoya al Imperio de Etiopía para construir la oficina especial de la ONU en el continente africano. **border|30px' Nos parece una excelente idea y aceptamos la propuesta. '''Caso de la Micronesia española' *30px Como ya hemos llevado a conocer, existen 5 atolones en medio de las Carolinas, que por su situación geográfica nunca fueron incluidos ni en el Tratado Hispano-alemán de 1899 ni en el de Washington en 1901, y que por tanto legalmente nos pertenecen; Pescadores/Kapingamarangi, Ocea/Nukuoro, Güedes/Mapia, Coroa/Rongrik y Reyes/Ulithi. Pescadores, Ocea, Coroa y Reyes pertenecen al Territorio en Fideicoimiso de las Islas del Pacífico mientras que el diminuto atolón de Güedes pertenece a Indonesia. Pedimos pues, su incorporación en el estado español, estamos dispuestos a obtenerlas a cualquier precio por su valor estratégico. ** Nos parece una propuesta absurda. Nuesra reclamación respecto a Galicia y Volinia parece una minuncia en comparación, esto son literalmente 5 islas guaneras. **30px Por eso mismo se exige su reconocimiento legal, pues nos pertenecen legal e históricamente. **'border|30px' Consideramos el caso como absurdo, imperialista y un delirio del régimen fascista de Franco. Por lo tanto, nos oponemos firmemente a tal caso sin posibilidades de reconocer jamás la soberanía española en esas islas. Creación de un Fondo Internacional para el Desarrollo Agrícola e Industrial y una Agencia Intencional para el Desarrollo de África * border|30px Consideramos necesario la creación de un Fondo Internacional para el Desarrollo Agrícola e Industrial como agencia especialidad de la ONU que sea un fondo internacional para la adquisición de préstamos y la movilización de otros recursos para el desarrollo agrícola e industrial en todo el mundo considerando a estos como dos pilares fundamentales para la creación de sociedades avanzadas, modernas e industriales, para la sede del fondo ofrecemos la ciudad loangesa de Port-Gentil. Del mismo modo que con el FIDEAI se propone la creación de una agencia especializada en supervisar y ofrecer ayuda a los países de África, para la sede de esta agencia se ofrece la ciudad de Pointe-Noire. Turnos "Año Internacional de la Reconciliación Diplomática" Premio Nobel de la Paz a Mohammad Reza Pahlaví "por los esfuerzos por la expansión de la democracia y tecnología en el mundo musulmán". '' '''AMÉRICA' Estados Unidos 1. Se detectan silos de misiles ocultos entre la selva cubana. Cunde el pánico entre la Sala de Emergencias del Pentágono entre los favorables a una resolución diplomática y quienes proponen una operación de destrucción completa de los mismos. 2. La prosecución de la campaña aérea se salda en 33 aviones derrumbados y una baja de la efectividad general de un 40% comparado al anterior semestre. 3. George Wallace asume como gobernador de Alabama en medio de protestas raciales que atraen a más de 200.000 personas, un tercio de ellas blancas. 4. Grupos estudiantiles lanzan la primera marcha contra la guerra en Cuba, participan 80.000. 5. La economía, a pesar de todo, sigue creciendo bien. La industria manufactera llega a un pico histórico de 17 millones de trabajadores. 6. Un grupo de 26 senadores amenazan con bloquear indefinidamente la actividad legislativa si no se toman decisiones precisas e inmediatas contra el comunismo en África y Asia. (El jugador se ha retirado; su país queda bajo supervisión administrativa) Cuba 1. El combate urbano en La Habana y Santiago de Cuba destruyen progresivamente las ciudades, con solo la tenaz resistencia de los hombres liderados personalmente por Castro y el Ché manteniendo un mínimo control socialista sobre partes de las ciudades. 2. La presencia de soldados encubiertos soviéticos permite a distintas columnas del ejército y de las recién formadas guerrillas mantener una retirada ordenada hacia zonas "seguras" para seguir la resistencia. 3. La población, tanto en la Cuba controlada por Castro como en la controlada por la oposición y EE.UU., empieza a cansarse rápidamente de la destrucción traída por la guerra. (El jugador ha sido expulsado; su país queda bajo supervisión administrativa) Argentina 1. Con el comienzo de la campaña electoral empiezan a pronunciarse distintas figuras políticas. Encuestas ponen al peronismo dirigido por Juan Atilio Bramuglia (sigue vivo) con 45% del voto. 2. Las fuerzas oficialistas permanecen divididas entre Frondizi, Oscar Alende y Carlos Perette para elegir nominado por el UCRP. 3. La construcción del ferrocarril continúa, llegando hasta Puerto San Julián. 4. Comienza una segunda ola de migración europea a la Patagonia viendo el estado cuasi-bélico al que Europa Occidental parece acercarse. Llegan 130´000 durante el semestre. México '' 1. Impulso de parte de progresistas por la ampliación a la financiación de la educación secundaria laica. 2. Aumento de la actividad económica en el suroeste y centro del país al tiempo que se ralentiza en la periferia. Políticos del norte y suroriente piden ayuda estatal. 3. Continúa la preocupación de los conservadores y anti-comunistas por el caso de los cubanos. Se acusa a la columna desaparecida en 1962 de atentados contra la infraestructura petrolera. 4. Comité Olímpico Internacional otorga el honor de las Olimpiadas de 1968 al México D.F. ''Venezuela 1. La SIDOR es establecida exitosamente y marcha hacia la consecución del objetivo gubernamental a buen paso (se calcula que al ritmo que va se llegaría a 1965). 2. Empieza la planeación y construcción de un hub ''industrial en los márgenes del río Caura, estado de Bolívar. Líderes locales del proceso piden al gobierno especificar la actividad económica en la que especializarse. 3. Aumento significativo del crédito circundante en la economía, especialmente en la clase media-alta. 4. Inversores extranjeros se muestran dispuestos a hacer negociaciones sobre el estado de la deuda a cambio de la cesión de acciones en los nuevos proyectos manufactureros. 5. Sindicales e izquierdistas piden al gobierno el respeto de la expresión popular y la libertad de expresión por la re-legalización de la ideología comunista como actor político. 'Otros ''' Perú: Nueva tentativa de golpe de estado militar, esta vez contra Haya de la Torre. Fracasa nuevamente dejando una fuerte crisis institucional y social detras de sí, mientras la purga de las FF.AA. se adelanta. Colombia: Ejército empieza a atacar de forma frontal puntos de resistencia izquierdista, especialmente en universidades y barrios de clase media-baja. Empieza una ola de terror con más de cuatro mil muertos. Políticos de la MRL acusan al Gobierno Valencia de una campaña de homicidios políticos masivos. Brasil: João Goulart empieza una serie de medidas de izquierda que incluyen la reforma agraria con el reparto de tierras de monocultivo, el aumento de las rentas a multinacionales y el establecimiento de la salud universal efectiva. Se vuelve el primer líder de estado regional en condenar la guerra (que no invasión) en Cuba. República Dominicana: Juan Bosch se vuelve presidente llamando a la paz y el diálogo, tanto a nivel interno como a la comunidad americana e internacional. Paraguay: Alfredo Stroesnner es re-elegido presidente en una elección claramente fraudulenta. Guatemala: Enrique Peralta derroca a Ydígoras Fuentes. Como primeras medidas suspende la Constitución, ilegaliza al Partido Comunista y liberaliza la economía favoreciendo la inversión extranjera. EUROPA ''' ''Unión Soviética'' 1. Se pronostica que al ritmo actual la Unión Soviética se vuelva el mayor prestamista del mundo (entre naciones), con millardonarias deudas a lo largo de Europa Oriental, África y Asia. 2. 3. 4. 5. ''Reino Unido'' 1. Miembros del Parlamento y ciudadanos en protesta demandan la llamada a elecciones adelantadas. 2. Tories radicales amenazan con apoyar una moción de censura sino se toma una "posición fuerte" contra la Unión Soviética y la ideología comunista. (El jugador ha cambiado; su país queda bajo supervisión administrativa) ''Alemania Federal'' 1. ''España'' 1. ''Italia'' 1. ''Islandia'' 1. ''Francia'' 1. Grupos de izquierda aseguran que no se desmovilizarán de las calles hasta que la ampliación al poder ejecutivo garantizada por el referendo de 1962 sea derogada. 2. La mayoría de franceses residiendo en Argelia niegan irse en los "barcos de De Gaulle". Finalmente la mayoría de los que se retiran son italianos. 3. Fuera de la unidad con el asunto de las protestas callejeras, la derecha crítica a De Gaulle por el viraje de su política y la aceptación de la independencia de Argelia sin mayores condiciones. Los judíos en especial se preocupan de que una Argelia musulmana independiente persiga a la gente hebrea-argelina. 4. Inquietud acompañada de escepticismo por parte de los argelinos ante la propuesta francesa. Responden con estar más preocupados con los colonos que niegan irse ni aceptar el nuevo estado. 5. Gran Bretaña, Irlanda, las naciones del Benelux, Suecia, Portugal y Grecia atienden el llamado francés en miras de ampliar las posibilidades comerciales comunes. Países Bajos, Bélgica y Gran Bretaña en específico presionan con que la Alemania Federal no pueda unirse si no se repliega de sus últimas declaraciones. 6. Autoridades franco-argelinas declaran la ''République d'Oran ''el 14 de mayo. ''Yugoslavia'' 1. ''Checoslovaquia'' 1. ''Polonia'' 1. ''Otros'' '''ÁFRICA Etiopía '' 1. ''Loango 1. Senegal 1. 2. 3. Marruecos 1. Se llevan a cabo los entrenamientos militares tal cómo estaban planeados. 2. Es redactada y aprobada una nueva Constitución bajo la supervisión del Rey Hassan II. Marruecos se declara como una monarquía constitucional con amplios poderes para el Rey. 3. Incidente en la frontera norte con España tras que una protesta de marroquíes terminase en 2 muertos. Otros Angola: Portugal lanza una contraofensiva con 70 000 hombres sacando a Luganda de su asedio y recuperando la franja de costa circundante. El FNLA se retira al norte e interior del país. Cabinda: Rechazo amable de la propuesta de Loango, aunque se acepta cualquier ayuda. Gran Bretaña y Nigeria atienden el llamado con el envío de dinero y un total de 12 000 soldados. R.D. del Congo: Con el conflicto interno resuelto el gobierno de Lumumba se dedica a llevar una serie de medidas socialistas y colectivizadoras para el país con especial esmero en el desarrollo industrial. Sudáfrica: Nueva actualización racial mejora las condiciones legales de los indios pero disminuye aún más los derechos de los colorados y negros. Argelia: Escaramuzas entre los franceses y árabes continúan intensificándose. General: Iniciativa camerunense para boicotear a Sudáfrica por su nueva ampliación del Apartheid se salda en la mayoría del África subsahariana bloqueando sus vías, puertos y aeropuertos al comercio sudafricano. MEDIO ORIENTE Israel 1. Grupos sionistas y "colonizadores" aplauden y celebran la decisión de la Knesset. Entre tanto los liberales y musulmanes condenan la misma y llaman a su derogamiento. 2. Árabes israelís niegan el atentado y organizan un bloqueo de las vías a lo largo del país (especialmente las de Jerusalén) por tiempo indefinido. 3. Significativo blacklash internacional al gobierno israelí por lo que se percibe como un retroceso diplomático a las propuestas del año pasado; varios países árabes amenazan con tomar acciones si la reclamación sobre Palestina continúa en pie. Los EE.UU. no apoyan la decisión israelí pero dejan claro que se defenderá a Israel. Otros Egipto: Marcha multitudinaria de cristianos coptos por la muerte de Abdel Messih El-Makari (monje copto), sin mayores incidentes. Turquía: Es pasada una nueva ley para el Kurdistán reconociendo la igualdad legal y derecho políticos kurdos. Kuwait: Se llevan a cabo elecciones generales. Victoria de los candidatos pro-gobierno con 21 escaños; la oposición secular se convierte en segunda fuerza con 13 escaños (un total de 50). Irán: Nuevas medidas modernizadoras propuestas por el Sha son aprobadas por referendo constitucional, llamadas "Revolución Blanca". Entre otras se les da el derecho del voto a las mujeres y se abole el sistema terrateniente. Pakistán: Envío de una misiva a las Naciones Unidas para el reconocimiento de Cachemira como territorio legítimo e indivisible del Pakistán. ASIA ORIENTAL Japón 1. Una tormenta de nieve particularmente intensa (que entre otros causa una avalancha) deja más de 270 muertos, 400 heridos y un total de 500 millones de dólares en daños. 2. El asesinato de la estudiante Yoshie Nakata y el proceso posterior causan más críticas contra la policia japonesa y expectación sobre posibles relaciones con el Caso Shureddā. 3. Primera emisión de Astro Boy, conversión a la televisión del manga homónimo. Se convierte en un éxito inmediato tanto en ratings como en merchandising. 4. Walt Disney (tras un esfuerzo por limpiar su nombre por los asesinatos) anuncia su interés por fundar una sede local de animación en Japón, con estilo y tramas más orientales. '' 5. Se reportan casos de crímenes violentos contra turistas occidentales, supuestamente cometidos por una organización auto-denominada サンライズ - Sanraizu'' (Amanecer). Corea del Sur 1. Hacienda advierte que el estado tendrá que declararse en bancarrota si no logra encontrar medios de financiación; el gasto ya está tan recortado como es posible sin incitar una recesión. 2. El descontento popular crece progresivamente frente al malestar económico de la nación. Ya hay una deflación en proceso por la escasez de divisas. 3. La población marcha frente a la gravedad de la situación en la que se encuentran, aunque no con un objetivo unificado; varias marchan contra el gobierno de Yun Posun, más otras contra los conservadores y militares (considerados responsables verdaderos por el obstruccionismo contra Yun Posun). 4. Generales leales a las autoridades civiles confirman los rumores de un golpe de estado inminente y llaman a una purga cortante que descabeze a los posibles insurrectos. Corea del Norte 1. Seguridad Interna, poco después de su fundación, avisa de un supuesto complot de agentes surcoreanos contra la familia Kim; se han capturado "hasta 27 fascistas" hasta el momento. 2. La FIFA decide enviar una comisión para certificar la nueva liga de fútbol y revisar los progresos hechos por el gobierno norcoreano en la profesionalización de jugadores. 3. Sectores más aislacionistas del gobierno empiezan a criticar (sin hacerlo, claro) la "dependencia" en la Unión Soviética y la China Popular. 4. Artistas proponen la financiación de las artes, literatura y propaganda socialista/norcoreana para su exportación hacia Corea del Sur y posiblemente Japón. China Popular 1. La ortodoxia maoísta se mantiene cohesionada y firme entre la burocracia buscando mantener el modelo original de Mao, aunque con poco éxito. 2. Tibetanos y budistas aceptan felizmente la propuesta de autonomía china. El Dalai Lama vuelve en mayo. 3. Prosigue a buen paso la industrialización costera, más que todo alrededor del Río Amarillo. La producción, sin embargo, es de calidad claramente peor que la occidental o incluso soviética. 4. El ejército empieza a demostrar desinterés en la costosa defensa de Burma y los envíos a Centroamérica, aunque sin llegar a desobedecer órdenes. 5. Embajadores británicos y emisarios de la Commonwealth dicen estar interesados en la oferta, siempre que se defiendan los derechos de propiedad de los productos y haya tarifas comunes bilaterales e iguales. Otros India: Los esfuerzos terrestres contra la insurgencia comunista se debilitan dado la nueva óptica de basar el contraterrorismo en campañas de bombardeo. Se declaran dos grandes "areas de interés", que son cerradas y puestas en estado de sitio mientras se evacua a civiles. Burma: Las autoridades centrales de Mandalay pierden el control de la mayoría del país. En su antiguo territorio surgen varias bandas locales que colaboran con la de facto ''ocupación china antes que con Mandalay, mientras los cristianos de Kachin declaran la independencia bajo la República Apóstolica del Jingpo y la rebeldía capitalista se formaliza en el sur con la nueva República Democrática de Birmania. Rakhine/Arakán: Los musulmanes oponen una feroz resistencia y logran mantener la línea contra China, aunque debilitados significativamente. Mueren 20 000 rohinyás y más de 50 000 chinos. Filipinas: Diosdado Macapagal y el gobierno liberal liberalizan el peso filipino, ejecutan una reforma capitalista de tierras acaban con los controles de precios en favor del libre mercado y crean el Banco de Inversiones Filipino (distinto al Nacional) para favorecer a los pequeños productores. Vietnam: Ejército survietnamita empieza incursiones furtivas en Camboya y Laos atacando las rutas por las que se mueve el Vietcong. Los avances en la propia Vietnam se detienen a la altura de Dong Hoi. Camboya, Laos e Indonesia: Los comunistas en las tres naciones piden desesperadamente ayuda a China y la Unión Soviética. ADLSA: Indonesia, Tailandia, las Filipinas, Malasia y Pakistán (con Australia como colaborador) fundan la ''Alliance on Defense of Liberty in South Asia, ''teniendo como primer objetivo "apoyar firmemente a las fuerzas democráticas en Burma y Vietnam frente a la amenaza comunista". '''OCEANÍA' Australia: Los soldados emú llevan una campaña de terror en la costa suroeste australiana, quemando los pueblos a su paso y llegando a las afueras de Perth. Nueva Zelanda: La ciudad de Tauranga se convierte en un hub de migrantes indochinos escapando de la violencia e inestabilidad de sus naciones. Esto también pasa en Darwin (Australia) y varias islas micronesicas. - El Bulletin of Atomic Scientists pone el "Doomsday Clook" ''a las 23:59:30 (treinta segundos para las 12:00) - 'sabido por la Unión Soviética: '''Autoridades soviéticas registran pérdida de control y capacidad de comunicaciones con los controladores del arsenal nuclear en Cuba. Categoría:En adopción Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Inactivo Categoría:Juegos Históricos Categoría:Juegos Contemporáneos Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XX Categoría:EMERGCON